


First

by carriejack03



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Sebas can't say no to Tuare.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has just fallen in love with Overlord and fell in love with this ship.
> 
> Yeah, that's me.

Tuare was a truly beautiful human as Sebas had the pleasure to find out.

Starting from her soft, blonde hair to her small feet, she was perfect in any way. At first he had been afraid to touch her, she looked like she would break if he applied some pressure on her so he had been really wary in touching her. But Tuare was having none of it.

She kept pushing her boundaries, a touch on his hand there, a caress on his face, a kiss on his lips when she thought no one was looking (but in Nazarick there were eyes and ears everywhere), she always wanted to be near him, she trained ten times harder than the others since she was a human and it made Sebas proud of her, which he liked to remind her to see her cheeks turn of that lovely pink he had begun to adore.

Their relationship had started to develop slowly, the went on dates when their lord gave both of them days off and began to have dinner together every night after everyone else had finished. It was their secret time that no one could spoil.

Sebas didn’t push Tuare to do anything she didn’t want, she still had nightmares from what the humans had done to her and if everything would have been up to Sebas, he would have hunted those people down and made sure to crush their skulls under his shoe. They only deserved the worst after what they had done to her.

Pestonya often teased them, asking when they will marry, which made Tuare really embarrassed and Sebas wasn’t any better, but he could hide it easily under his poker face. He had never thought at marrying anyone, he vowed to protect Nazarik from harm and yet… and yet it wasn’t such a bad thought if Tuare was involved. Her, with her lovely smile.

Since she had been a slave, Sebas gave her all the space and time she needed, maybe they will never go behind kissing and hugging, Sebas would honestly understand it, but he hadn’t thought at what Tuare desidered.

That was why he had been surprised when she sneaked in his bed completely naked, her skin pressing against his as she traced his chin with the tips of her fingers. She as clearly embarrassed, but asked him to grant her selfish wish.

“Are you sure, Tuare?” Sebas whispered lowly, his eyes turning red for a moment as he willed himself to remain still.

The girl blushed even brighter but she nodded firmly. “With every fiber of my being, Sebas…”

He couldn’t say no to that, he kissed her firmly, not leaving her time to breathe while his fingers traced her hip bones, feeling how warm and smooth her skin was. His heart was starting to race in his chest but he kept his expression neutral, not wanting to scare Tuare away.

“Stop me at any time if it’s too much…” He whispered as he kissed her exposed breasts. His white beard tickled her, she let out a soft giggle because of it but that soon turned into a moan when his fingers pushed in her already wet cunt.

It was clear she had made some preparation before coming there, but Sebas wanted to be sure she was well-stretched and Tuare looked like she was loving it. Or maybe it was because it was him that was touching her. Either way, it was pleasing Sebas.

“Am I rushing it…?” He asked with a gruff voice. He had no idea how it worked for humans, usually they went for the penetration and that was it, there was no foreplay even if Sebas knew it existed.

Tuare chuckled breathless, her warm hands stroking his cheeks. “It’s perfect like this, Sebas… do it as you want, I want to feel all of you…”

Sebas nodded and claimed her lips once again, starting to press his fingers deeper, thrusting them by following a certain pace that he didn’t want to break. Tuare was a fragile human, but she had gone through so much, there was no one in Nazarik who could rival her in spirit. And Sebas wasn’t the only one who knew that, he was sure the other maids understood it too.

“Sebas… I know it’s too soon but… I really want you inside of me…” Tuare muttered against his lips, letting out a small moan when his thumb circled her clit. Sebas hadn’t even had the chance to explore her body as he liked, but Tuare was a woman who knew what she wanted, her nails were digging in the back of his neck and her lips were sealed against his cheek, but he knew he couldn’t refuse her when she asked him something.

“Alright…” He pulled his fingers out and cleaned them on the sheets before he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. His cock was pulsing, it was like this after he had only stroked Tuare for a little bit. His body was really honest, he guessed it was because he had been made like this.

Tuare took a deep breath, spreading her legs for him to be welcomed between them. Her hands pressed on his chest, he was still clothed but she didn’t mind it. She knew she will have all the time she wanted to it, but right now she was desperate for a deeper connection, one that could finally bring them together as she had wished for many nights.

“I’m ready, Sebas…” Tuare whispered, a smile blossoming on her face as she circled his neck with her arms. She kept him close to her body as he began to push inside of her, making her take a sharp breath. It was a familiar pain, one she had felt too many times, but on the other hand this was completely different, Sebas was gentle, Sebas wasn’t using her as an object for his own pleasure, he was waiting for her to say it was okay.

“I… Sebas… more…” She wanted to say something completely different but she didn’t have the courage. Not yet, she wasn’t ready to utter  _ that _ yet. Sebas nodded at her words and started to thrust slowly, his cock pulling away before ramming back inside, hitting all of her right spots.

Tuare moaned, she couldn’t keep her voice down, not when it was the first time she felt this pleasure. She threw her head back, showing her pale neck to Sebas’s eyes. He could easily snap it in half if he wanted, but instead he leaned down to press his lips on it, making the woman in his arms shudder at the sensation of his breath on her.

“Sebas… Sebas…!” Tuare’s eyes met his as he picked up speed, entering inside of her, making her see stars. His skilled fingers circled her clit, rolling it between two fingers as he made love to her, making her curl her toes against the sheets.

“Tuare…” His voice rumbled on her skin. She tightened her grip around his neck and for the first time in her life, her orgasm hit her suddenly, making her arch her back and see white for a moment, a silent scream blocking her throat. She would have never thought that sex could be like this, it was everything she had ever wanted. It felt so good, so deserving… she was in pure bliss.

Sebas had pulled out after she had come and his semen spluttered on her abdomen. He had reached his peak too, even if he had been more collected than her and didnìt make much noise.

Tuare lifted her eyes on his face once she had regained her conscience. She raised her hand and brushed his white hair away from his eyes. He looked so handsome like that and he was looking down at her with such a gentle expression it made all of this much more worth.

“Was it good?” Sebas asked, grabbing a cloth to clean her dirty abdomen.

Tuare giggled, putting a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She kissed him once again, his beard tickling her chin and smiled up at him before she pressed her head against his large, comforting chest.

“It was perfect… thank you, Sebas… it’s the first time I loved sex in all my life…”

Sebas grunted, placing his arms around her waist and kept her there, running his fingers in her hair while Tuare’s eyes began to close, signalating how exhausted she truly was.

Maybe he should start thinking at a date for their wedding after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it felt a bit rushed, I really wanted to write something for Overlord but I have so little time, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter, I mostly talk about yakuza, jojo and the arcana!


End file.
